This is how we lived
by damreality
Summary: "This is the story of how we met. It started with a drink, as many mistakes do. One drink turned into two, two turned into three, you get the picture" this is how Anna and Elsa feel in love and how they learnt how to live their lives. rating may change also not incest
1. Chapter 1

**Elsanna, not incest, characters not mine belong to Disney and all that stuff **

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

This is the story of how we met.

It started with a drink, as many mistakes do. One drink turned into two, two turned into three, you get the picture.

I am sad to say I don't remember much of our first meeting, so I guess technically the first time I met you was the next morning. It was an interesting introduction to one another…. What with me waking up naked in your bed, then you catching me trying to sneak off, and of course the awkwardness that ensued. Not exactly the most romantic first meeting, but then again we were never like other couples.

We went our separate ways after that first encounter, you didn't seem to be overly fond of me and I thought you were arrogant and rude. But fate seemed to have a different plan for us. It was as if the universe was pulling us back to each other.

We met again at the same bar, and again the overconsumption of alcohol contributed greatly to our second encounter, this time with us ending up in my bed.

And from there the cycle just continued; alcohol and awesome sex.

I think it is safe to say I fell in love first.

I was lonely and you were broken, but together we were whole. I needed someone that would not walk away as so many had done in the past, and you needed someone to remind you how to live and love again.

You however took your time. For love did not come easy for you.

I was eager, you were cautious. I was open and you were closed. It was a long time before you actually started trusting me, but I understood why.

You were charming though, in your own unique way. I was amazed to find someone more socially awkward than myself. Sometimes it was like we were walking on clouds, so high up in the sky like nothing could touch us, other times we were back to square one afraid and unsure of the world. But we made it work.

We had our first real date at the local cinema; I remember how nervous you were when you asked me, I thought you were going to pass out.

I asked you to move in with me after only one month of dating, you said no. That wasn't first time you had rejected me, and it certainly wasn't the last. But I was persistent asking again weeks later, and again after being rejected again. By the third time you finally said yes.

Two years later you asked me to marry you, and I fondly remember screaming yes so loud it frightened everyone in the restaurant. It was so unexpected, but the way you smiled nervously up at me it was almost as if you hadn't expected it either. I will always remember that night.

We were wed 3 weeks later, and then we ran off to your home town in Alaska for our Honeymoon. There we stayed for 4 years.

After that came all the expected things of married life, new jobs, holidays, fights, make up sex, romantic dinners, children, birthday parties, funerals, school plays, family Christmases. We finally did what we both had been waiting for our whole lives, we lived.

And then you got sick.

This is the story of how we met, how we fell in love and how you died.

**Read, review, and fave if you want to**

**Let me know if you want more chapters, cos I was planning on writing more. **


	2. chapter 2

Chapter one

**Not sure if grammar is good, I know it isn't perfect, but I have proof read this like a few times so it should be readable (I say hopefully), but if grammar is shit, just tell I and I'll edit it and re upload. **

It started with a hangover and ended with a door slam.

The first thing I noticed as I came to was how heavy my tongue felt. Then it all hit me at once, the hangover. My mouth tasted sweet, too sweet like I had been sucking on sugar cubes, my head ached like I had been punched and my eyes could barely open, as they fought against well lit room.

'Where am I' I thought to myself as my brain slowly took in the unfamiliar surroundings.

At this point you were nothing more than a stranger, a stranger that I had shagged, and luckily for me you were still asleep, your naked back facing me. I dared not to look over; instead I fixated my eyes to the ceiling, where a fan spun lazily. You were beautiful, I can tell from my peripheral view of your body. Something colourful on your skin was attracting the corner of my eye. A tattoo perhaps? 'No, no look at ceiling Anna, the ceiling is interesting' I reminded myself, for I felt my eyes slowly drifting back towards you, this beautiful stranger next to me. I decided to roll over so that our backs were facing. I hoped that this would crush the temptation to reach out and touch you.

'This must be her room' I thought to myself, eyes flickering around room, as I took in this unknown habitat. It was not a nice room. The walls were a dull brown, bordering on white from it being so washed out. Tacky near shredded posters litter the walls, along with holes and dent makes. 'God this place is a mess'. A large Game of Thrones poster caught my eye which made me smile 'so this girl is a GoT fan, somehow I'm not surprised'. Clothes lie in crumpled heaps on the floor and on an old beat up dresser.

'I need to get out of here' was what my brained screamed, for I was not one to usually get involved in one night stands. So I slid out of the bed as quietly as possible. You suddenly let out a muffled groan and I remember how quickly my body froze. I threw a quick glance over my shoulder to make sure you were still asleep. The room was a landmine flied of clothes, which I was forced to traverse and scavenge through in order to get dressed. I found my bra and green top under a pair of navy blue ripped jeans. My pants lay in the door way, I must have been pretty eager last night. 'now all I need are my underpants'. I looked around all around the room, under the bed, under you clothes and magazines but found nothing. 'Where are my underpants' I thought, as I started to panic. I tried being quiet as possible, but that ended up taking too much time. I reasoned that getting out of there quickly was more important, as I start to fling clothing around the room in my furious search.

"Looking for these"

Those were the first words you ever said to me. Your voice was so husky and sexy, it made me shudder as I felt a flush of heat rise in-between my legs. I turned to see you draped across your bed, naked and twirling my panties in your fingers. 'oh shit' was my initial thought, as my eyes took you in. Looking back now I must have looked like an utter idiot, standing there, mouth gaped open, wearing no pants. I remember pulling my shirt down, trying to hide my naked front and back.

'A goddess' that's what I'm looking at'. Platinum blonde hair, pale white skin and ocean blue eyes. A light dust of freckles donned you face giving you an almost innocent look, well as innocent as a person can appear whilst holding a pair of panties in their hands. And your body, oh fuck your body, legs that went on for days, your skinny waist perfect for me to cradle in my arms and two beautiful mounds of perky, kissable and squeeze able breasts. You were, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and ever will see.

I remember your mouth moving, you were saying something and for the life of me I cannot recall what you said. Yet I continued to stare like a deer in head lights. My eyes trailed down to your thighs, where I was once again met with that colourful attraction. The image of a fiery blue phoenix twisted and curled its way up your leg. I remember weeks, months and years later, lying in bed with you, tracing its beautiful patterns with my fingers. 'Okay that's fucking hot, pun intended' I mentally high-fived myself at my witty joke, only to realise I said it out loud. 'oh god I sound so lame' now mentally facing palming myself.

You didn't seem fazed. Instead your eyebrows pinched up to your forehead and you let out a deep sigh. "Look just pay me already and fuck off, I don't have time for your idiocy" your voice snapped. Second time you spoke to me, sounding angry and pissed off. God my heart pounded.

Before the confusion could set in, you've already flung my underwear across the room hitting me in the face. And by the way they hit me in the eye, which fucking hurt.

"Wait what? Pay you? For what having sex with you?" I stuttered out, I couldn't believe what you were saying.

I'll never forget the look you gave me, one perfectly shaped eyebrow arched, mouth pressed into a thin line, staring at me like I was the stupidest person in the world. And then it hit me.

"Wait you're a prostitute?!" God my voice was screechy when I said that, I swear the whole apartment building must have heard me.

As much as I love you now, in that moment I had never felt so dirty and disgusted with myself. I never told you this but if we hadn't of fallen in love, I would have considered that night one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I am sorry to even think that, but it's true.

You seemed unaffected by my outburst, continuing to look unimpressed by my presence. "Look I don't have all day to play games with you, so just get dressed and chuck some money on the dresser, I'll even give a discount if you go now, so just give me a hundred bucks" you huffed at me, as you rolled back into the pillows and pulled the sheet over your face.

"Yeah fuck you too bitch" I recall grunted at you as I hopped around the room with one leg in my pants. 'Who was this woman, what gave her the right to talk to me like that'. Your hand popped up out of the covers and you gave me the finger, as I threw two 50s down onto the floor.

"Close the door on your way out" you shouted, making my blood sizzle.

Reminiscing now I remember how proud I felt about slamming your door as hard as possible, thinking to myself 'I sure showed that bitch'. We always look back and laugh at this first encounter. I would always bring up how much of a bitch you were, and you'd counter back saying you were only a bitch because I was an idiot. 

And that is how our story began. I remember leaving your shitty apartment, hoping to never see your, bitchy, beautiful, annoying, adorable face again. I went home and sulked around in my pyjamas all day, and stayed up all night watching Friends season 5. My meal of the day consisted of bowls of poorly made nachos and tins of unquestionable tuna. I'm pretty sure I showered four times that day to wash the memory of you off me. Yet you haunted my every thought all day and all night for a week. I kept thinking about how angry you made me, how rude you acted, yet also how beautiful you were and how excited I felt in your presence. So two weeks, 3 days, 8 hours and 43 minutes after our first encounter I finally built up the courage to return to that bar. And to my begrudging joy you were there.


End file.
